El noble y la princesa
by Azabache180
Summary: Ella nunca habia conocido un hombre como el, alguien que no le daba miedo afrontar los problemas del mundo, alguien que pudiera llevar el titulo de inquisidor. One-shot.


One-shot

"El noble y la princesa"

Tres largos años desde que toda esta locura había iniciado, tres años desde aquel fatídico día en la que negociones de paz entre magos y templarios habían terminado en desastre con la apertura de la brecha, inundando todo el sur de Thedas en demonios y seres del velo y llevándose en una gran explosión el templo de las cenizas sagradas junto a la divina Justina una de las mejores mujeres que ella había tenido el placer de conocer y haber servido.

— ¿Cassandra estas escuchándome?— sonó en su oído la voz de Toro de Hierro, sacándola de la concentración de sus pensamientos.

—No— fue la respuesta clara y precisa de la buscadora.

—Te digo, has estado ido toda la noche— comento el toro tomando el tarro de cerveza llevándoselo a la boca.

—Si— susurro ella con la vista perdida en la ventana, intentando descifrar la pequeña preocupación que inundaba su corazón..

— ¿Todo bien buscadora?— esta vez fue la voz de Varric que interrumpió el silencio habiendo detenido la narración de una de sus cientos de historias a Josephine que parecía inmersa en los relatos del enano. Todo el grupo estaba reunido en la taberna de feudo celestial, habiendo acordado en celebrar entre ellos sin ningún tipo de fanfarria la victoria ante su enemigo Corypheus luego de una cruda y cruel batalla entre él y el Inquisidor.

—Si,… Varric— le contesto ella calmando al enano que regreso a su plática, pero en realidad no lo estaba.

Cassandra pasó su vista sobre la mesa que compartía el grupo, Dorian parecía estar debatiendo alegremente con Viviene que parecía no dejarse ganar en la contienda a un lado Cullen susurraba con Leliana algo que no querían que el resto escuchara, ciertamente algo relacionado con los planes de inquisición, se podía ver en los gestos del rubio que todavía luchaba con superar su adicción al lirio, a su lado Toro de Hierro, Sera y Black Wall estaban librando una contienda de bebidas para declarar quien era el que podía beber más antes de desmallarse, mientras Varric charlaba con Josephine apartado del grupo y un poco alejado Cole miraban atentamente las interacciones del resto, todos parecían estar disfrutando del momento, alegres de estar con vida y poder decir que habían colaborado para restablecer el orden en Thedas y haber sido parte de algo grande.

Pero lo que llamaba la atención de ella era que la persona que había echo todo esto posible no estaba entre ellos esa noche estrellada, su ausencia era palpable entre todos, su carisma y su intensidad la forma en que parecía alegrar a todos con solo su presencia, esa noche con todos reunidos la figura del Inquisidor brillaba por su ausencia.

Pero ella sabía dónde estaba el, era casi imposible imaginárselo en otro lugar a estar horas de la noche. Tomando un trago de su bebida para armarse de valor se levantó de la mesa llamando la atención del grupo extrañados ante la retirada temprana de la buscadora.

—Estoy cansada, me retiro a mis aposentos— explico ella al grupo y sin más explicaciones salió del bar dejando a todos abrumados pero sabiendo de la pequeña mentira de la buscadora ya que todos sabían hacia donde se dirigiría.

Con paso firme se adentró en dirección del castillo en busca de la figura perdida del inquisidor recordando en su mente todos los momentos previos a la batalla final.

La primera vez que poso sus ojos sobre él fue aquel fatídico día del conclave, sus soldados le habían informado sobre un extraño que había aparecido a través de una de las grietas su primer encuentro fue con el desmallado siento atendido por solas que parecía muy interesado en el siendo lo más resaltante la extraña marca en su mano que parecía brillar con la misma intensidad de la brecha uniendo los cabos suelto su primera impresión fue de culpable, para su segundo encuentro él ya estaba despierto con una mirada perdida y confusa.

—De qué diablos estás hablando— fueron sus primeras palabras luego de ser informado de lo sucedido y que él era el culpable más probable cambio su mirada a una más seria ante la situación, pero luego de ser informado de todo lo ocurrido y la marca de su mano y de descubrir que ciertamente la marca estaba relacionada con las grietas en el velo gracias a Solas, su mirado paso a ser una de culpa y determinación.

—Lo hare, cueste lo que cueste, cerrare la grieta— fue un susurro que ella había escuchado decirlo mientras miraba la palma de su mano, luego de ese momento decisivo el dio todas sus fuerzas y tiempo en cerrar la grieta que plagaba a refugio más aun en ayudarlos a ellos para lo que se avecinaba.

La Inquisición tal vez hubiera perdido a Justina en el conclave pero había ganado a uno de los mejores soldados y hombre en todo Thedas. A partir de entonces todo el tiempo y esfuerzo del el había sido invertidos en la inquisición, en traer la paz al sur de Thedas y terminar con la invasión de demonios.

Día tras días ella podía ver como todas sus fuerzas eran consumidas, él era el primero en levantarse y el ultimo en acostarse siempre al tanto de todo, lentamente ante sus ojos lo que ante era un puñado de soldados se había convertido en todo un ejército, un movimiento que rugía de justicia, todo gracias a él, claro está todo esto no vendría sin un precio, la caída de refugio a manos de Corypheus.

Esa noche nunca había visto a alguien pelear con tanta fuerzas y desesperación, llevándolos a ellos a través del mar de enemigos que inundaban el pequeño pueblo, con todo cortando y destrozándolos sin piedad al enemigo mientras rescataba a todo los civiles del pueblo refugiándolos en la capilla, como su corazón latía como loco y su mente no dejaba de pensar el mientras protegía a la caravana de civiles a través del pasadizo secreto mientras él se enfrentaba solo contra el enemigo, cansado, herido e indefenso, como su corazón se alegró de verlo sano y salvo en aquel paso de montaña, hay supo que sentía algo más que respeto por el hombre, tal vez admiración, pero en aquel momento no supo descifrar su corazón. Lentamente con su guía llevo a la caravana al feudo un lugar en que la inquisición podía crecer y florecer, con su ayuda, su carisma y sobretodo su integridad pasó a ser el líder de ellos su guía,

El Inquisidor.

Su Inquisidor.

Lentamente detuvo su paso justo delante de la puerta que daba acceso a la mesa de guerra, con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta de la sala revelando la presencia del inquisidor en ella, estando el de pie frente al mapa a su lado cientos de cartas y reporte que seguramente había estado leyendo, parecía estar concentrado con su mirada en el mapa pero sin fijarse en ningún lugar en específico.

—Cassandra — saludo el con su voz profunda sin girarse a ver a la recién llegada.

— ¿Cómo supiese que era yo?

— ¿Quién más vendría a buscarme a estas hora aquí?— dijo el en forma jocosa mientras ella se colocaba a su lado observando que la mesa tenía un par de nuevas banderillas.

—Deberías estar celebrando— dijo ella mirándolo a sus ojos que se negaban en regresarle la mirada.

—Ya habrá mucho tiempo para celebrar— dijo el moviendo una de las banderas del mapa —Corypheus tal vez haya sido derrotado, pero la inquisición todavía tiene mucho trabajo, yo tengo mucho que hacer todavía… falta eliminar el resto de grietas, algunos siervos de Corypheus todavía andan libres eso sin contar los guardas grise…

—Inquisidor— interrumpió Cassandra tomando de su rostro forzándolo a mirarla —No es tu culpa— le dijo ella sabiendo que el hombre delante de ella toma todo a pecho, como si el peso de todos los problemas fueran culpa suya.

—Lo sé—dijo el en un susurro cansando dejando reposar sus manos sobre la mesa —es solo que…

— ¿Qué te inquieta inquisidor?

—Aedan, Cassandra, Aedan habíamos acordado nada de formalidades entre nosotros dos.

—Si…Aedan— dijo ella todavía sin acostumbrarse al nombre de el en sus labios, Aedan Cousland Héroe de ferelden todo una leyenda viviente.

El dejo escapar un suspiro cansando muy cansado, sin previo aviso se dejó caer en el piso apoyando su espalda contra la mesa —Pensé que con Corypheus y su ejército fuera los sueños se detendría… ahora son peores, puedo escuchar los susurros en el fondo de mi mente llamándome, la dulce melodía y cada vez que intento ignorarlas es como si me quitaran parte mí, es una locura— confeso colocando ambas manos sobre su rostro cubriéndolo con ellas.

Cassandra quedo en silencio ante las palabras de Aedan, sabiendo lo que esto significaba.

—Es la llamada, lo sé, estoy seguro— dijo quitándose la mano y mirando la palma de una de ellas —Pero la inquisición me necesita, sin esto — dijo mirando la marca en su mano —Quien podrá cerrar las grietas que quedas, quien reconstruirá la orden de los guardas…! Maldición!— dijo lo último en un grupo golpeando el suelo con todo sus fuerzas —Es injusto…todavía tengo mucho que hacer.

—Aedan— dijo Cassandra dejando caer igualmente a su lado, pero esta vez tomando su mano cerrándolo con la suya —Te he visto luchar contra cosas peores, abrirte paso entre ejércitos, verte cara a cara contra lo desconocido ante todo eso siempre has salido victorioso.

—Pero esto es diferente Cassandra… esto no puedo lucharlo con mis manos, es un dulce susurro una melodía adictiva que me llama me incita hacer cosas, algunas veces se hace difícil concéntrame y cada día se hace más fuerte… Tengo miedo— confeso el dejando escapar un par de lágrimas, algo que nunca había echo desde que era un niño —Cuanto estaba luchando ante el archidemonio nunca miedo, sabía que podía morir y nunca vacile, ahora que mi momento ha llegado no quiero hacerlo, no quiero morir— apretó su mano con la de ella — Después del desastre con Leliana nunca pensé que volvería a sentir algo como esto— cerro su mirada con la de ella —y ahora no quiero dejarte ir, sé que es egoísta pero no puedo, …te amo Cassandra.

—Lo sé— dijo ella colocando su mano en el rostro de Aedan intenta compartir la carga sobre sus hombre —pero también sé que encontraremos la manera de superar esto, juntos.

—me gustaría compartir tu optimismo.

—Idiota— dijo ella cerrando sus labios con los de él, en un beso desesperado que lentamente se transformó en algo más apasionado, más carnal pero antes de que continuaran Aedan detuvo sus avances bloqueando su mirada fuertemente con la de ella .

— ¿Cásate conmigo?

— ¿Cómo?— pregunto ella un poco confusa

— ¿Cásate conmigo?, es sencillo— dijo el mirándola a la expectativa de su respuesta, pero esta vino en forma de un beso más fuerte que el ultimo.

—Si— le susurro ella mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—quien lo diría, que algún día terminaría con una princesa— dijo el con una sonrisa pero con una mirada preocupada ante el futuro.

Fin.

a/n: un one-shot corto y sencillo para apaciguar mi mente entre la quería buscadora Cassandra y nuestro personaje favorita Aedan Cousland héroe de ferelden e Inquisidor, espero que lo disfruten


End file.
